Chance Encounters
by Hot elf
Summary: Zevran and his beloved Warden meet Fenris and Isabela in an inn in Cumberland. Set post-game. Not a lot of plot.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story was inspired by a gorgeous painting by khemiri. Check out her work on deviantart._

* * *

**Chance Encounters**

Zevran smiled down affectionately at his companion's glossy black thatch of hair. With infinite tenderness, he smoothed a strand behind her delicate, pointed ear, then let his fingers ghost along her earlobe. She hissed with pleasure, arching back into his arms.

"Zev. You..." The needy tone in her voice made him smile. "Can't you at least wait until we get up to our room?"

"I'm not sure I can." Burying his face in her hair, he whispered right in her ear, noting with approval her tiny gasp at the brush of his lips against her throat. "It's been too long, Violetta."

They had been on the road for over a week, with hardly a minute to themselves, and when they had arrived in Cumberland in the early afternoon, the first place they had sought out, by mutual consent, had been the public bath. Once they looked clean and well-groomed again, they had headed for this pleasant inn and got a room with a nice view across the Waking Sea, before heading down again for dinner.

The seafood chowder had been delicious, and the wine even more so, and now Vi was curled up contentedly against his side. Or had been until he started teasing her. He shifted a little, feeling the effect of her proximity, and was about to suggest they withdraw to their room, when the door opened and he heard a familiar laugh.

A gorgeous, dark-skinned woman came in, followed by a tall, lanky elf, and scanned the crowd with a practiced gaze that lit up when it came to rest on him. "Zevran!"

He felt Vi tense against his body for a moment before she, too, recognized Isabela and sat up to greet her. The pirate made her way over to them with a delighted smile.

"Zevran! Imagine running into you here!" Isabela leaned down to kiss his cheek, humming with approval when she breathed in his scent. "And who's your charming companion?"

Zevran smiled. "You've met her before, my dear. Don't you remember?"

Isabela frowned briefly as she looked Vi over, taking in the dark, finely crafted leather armour, the chin-length black hair, the pale, heart-shaped face. But it was only when she looked into her eyes, large and violet, that recognition dawned. She gasped. "You? What are you doing here?"

The last time they had met, at the Pearl in Denerim, Vi had been wearing long, flowing robes, a mage's circlet crowning her long mane of hair. She had obviously gone to some lengths to change her appearance.

Isabela turned to her companion, lowering her voice so the people at the neighbouring tables couldn't hear her. "Fen. Meet Viola Surana, Grey Warden, the Hero of-"

"Shhh. None of this hero business." There was no mistaking the mischievous expression on Vi's pretty face as she shushed the pirate. "Nowadays I just go by Vi."

"But-" Isabela started, and Zevran judged it better to change the subject.

"Later, my dear. You haven't introduced your companion yet."

"Of course," Isabela exclaimed. "This is Fenris. We've been travelling together for the past few months, ever since Kirkwall went to pieces."

Fenris just nodded, without saying a word, and Zevran raised an eyebrow. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but the strange elf intrigued him. Those large green eyes, the gleaming-white hair, the curious markings on his skin... He caught himself wondering how far those went, following their trail right up to where they disappeared below the elf's tight leather vest. He looked up again, to be met by a dryly amused gaze.

"And you are...?" The stranger's voice was deep and husky, carrying untold promises.

Zevran swallowed. "Zevran Arainai, former Antivan Crow, now rogue assassin and occasional hunter of darkspawn. At your service, ser." He bowed with a sultry look at Fenris that elicited a small chuckle.

"Come and sit with us." Vi obviously hadn't missed a thing, and there was an amused glint in her eyes as well. "It's nice to have company."

* * *

They sat together for more than an hour. Isabela and Zevran did most of the talking, with an occasional comment thrown in by Vi. Fenris was quiet, but his eyes missed nothing.

"We need more drinks." Isabela got to her feet with fluid grace. "Come on, Zev. Help me with the tankards."

He followed her readily to the bar, but while they were waiting for their beers, she noticed him stealing frequent glances back at the two others. Vi and Fenris had their heads together now, talking in low voices, their faces intent.

"Your friend seems quite taken with my lovely Violetta." His voice was light, but there was no mistaking the possessiveness.

"Yeah, he seems to like her." Isabela laughed softly. "Maker, Zev, I didn't expect to find you still at her side, after all those years."

He turned to face her, his expression uncharacteristically serious and vulnerable for a heartbeat. "I am hers." Then the Zevran she knew was back as he looked at her with a cool penetrating gaze. "What about you and Fenris, though? 'Travelling together'?" He tsked. "I didn't expect that from you either, my lovely. Though I'll admit he's a gorgeous creature."

Isabela smiled like a cat. "That he is. And a tiger in bed."

When Zevran sighed wistfully, she couldn't quite resist testing the waters. "For all we're travelling together, we are not _exclusive_, you know."

"You aren't?" She almost laughed at how Zevran's ears seemed to physically prick up at her words. "That is... interesting."

Grabbing the filled tankard from the bar, Isabela moved past him, brushing her ample breasts against his arm. "Interesting indeed. What about you and your lovely Warden?"

Zevran shrugged. "She can be quite adventurous when the mood strikes her. And I believe she is fascinated by your elf. Maybe we should talk."

"We definitely should." Isabela was smiling radiantly back at him as she wove through the tables, the swinging of her hips a complicated dance of seduction.

* * *

Vi smiled to herself when Zevran slid back onto the bench next to her, his hand disappearing out of sight of the others, to her lower back where he began to massage her naked skin in soft circles. The look on his face was unmistakable. Zevran was on the hunt, his pupils wide with desire, his nostrils flaring almost imperceptibly.

She couldn't blame him. Isabela was luscious and lovely, and Fenris... Vi swallowed. Sitting there next to him, breathing in the faint ozone scent of his lyrium tattoos, listening to his deep, hypnotic voice, she had just spent the most arousing half-hour of conversation she could ever recall. If there was any way to persuade those two, she was more than willing to get to know them better.

Vi sighed, tilting her head in Zevran's direction to kiss his neck, letting him know she was alright with whatever would happen tonight. She didn't miss the tiny hitch in his breathing at her signal. Yes, she had read him correctly. Zevran had been getting restless lately. It would do him good to have a taste of freedom, and she didn't mind letting him have it. Not when it promised to be so delicious for her as well.

She yawned and stretched languorously, displaying her small, high breasts to full advantage, studying their reactions from behind her long, dark lashes. Yes. Definitely interested, both of them.

Vi smiled lazily. "So, what do you say? Would the two of you like to come up to our room so we can... talk in private?"

Fenris' eyes widened briefly, but his lips curled up in a tentative smile. "Sure. Why not?"

Isabela agreed enthusiastically, and they set off in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

Fenris was the last one to enter the room, and he took a moment to look around and familiarize himself with his surroundings. There was a large, freshly made bed in the middle of one wall, a wooden chest in a corner, a table and two cosy armchairs under the window. A fire was burning in the stone fireplace, and a shaggy rug covered most of the polished wooden floor.

"You've spared no expenses," he remarked to Vi who had walked over to the table and poured herself a glass of water.

She shrugged. "We both like to be comfortable." Walking over to him, she reached out for his shoulder brace. "What about you? Don't you think you would be a lot more comfortable without your armour?"

Another hint of a smile crinkled the corner of his eyes. "I'm sure I would."

Zevran was already busy helping Isabela out of her boots, he saw, and the pirate had begun to unlace her tight corset, breathing a sigh of relief when her breasts were freed from its confines. Zevran smiled and moved behind her, cupping a breast in each hand, while he nibbled softly on her neck.

Fenris reached out to help Vi with her own armour, his fingers shaking as he touched her smooth white skin. She was so beautiful, so sweet and funny, and it felt so good to be in the company of another elf. It made him feel safe, her and Zevran being of his kind, safer than he usually felt with a new lover, even though he knew she was a mage.

Soon they were all stripped down to the comfortable linen clothes they wore underneath. Not fully naked, not yet. Fenris felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought of what lay ahead.

Isabela had mentioned Zevran more than once, usually with a shudder of pleasure as she described in exquisite detail how he had made love to her. Fenris didn't mind hearing about her past lovers, although he had no memories of his own to compare them to. But they were part of Isabela's life, part of what had turned her into the woman whose company he enjoyed so much, both in bed and out of it.

Zevran and Isabela had moved to the bed now, their hands busy exploring and undressing, and Vi was about to join them, her face curious and flushed with excitement. She turned back to look at him expectantly, but he shook his head.

"I prefer to watch, for the time being." Zevran's head went up at his words, and for a moment the assassin gazed searchingly at Fenris, but then he nodded and went back to kissing Isabela's naked shoulder.

Fenris curled up in one of the armchairs, turning it so that he had a full view of the bed and its occupants. It was an enticing picture. Both women were almost fully naked now, their bodies a study in contrast. Vi pale and slim, with small, perky breasts and long, slim legs, Isabela dark and curvy, with wide hips, a goddess of love and bounteousness. And Zevran between them, his golden hair loose, his caramel skin covered in an intricate pattern of scars and tattoos, lithe, sleek and dangerous. He was drinking in both of them, tasting their lips, feeling their skin, rubbing himself against them like a happy cat.

He seemed wholly preoccupied until he suddenly looked up, fixing Fenris with another pointed stare. "I don't mind you watching, _caro_, but you have us at a disadvantage. Won't you at least get undressed? It seems only fair."

Fenris scowled, but he couldn't deny the assassin had a point. With a sinuous movement, he slid out of the chair and shrugged off his shirt, then pushed down his pants, with little ceremony. Zevran's eyes widened at the sight of his nakedness, his arousal proudly on display. Vi turned to watch as well, her large eyes hooded with desire.

He sat back onto the armchair, taking in the scene unfolding in front of him. Zevran was lying back, his cock fully erect, and pulling Vi on top of him, obviously familiar enough with her body to know she was more than ready for him. She sank down on him with a deep, satisfied smile, taking all of him in one smooth motion, her body taut with pleasure. Zevran smiled and motioned for Isabela to straddle his head, facing Vi who reached out to pull her into a deep, hungry kiss at the same moment as Zevran's tongue parted her folds.

Fenris bit his lip. _Now?_ The low, mewling sound coming from Isabela's throat decided him. Time to join in the fun.

Vi was reeling with pleasure, her eyes closed, firmly focussed on feeling Zevran's hard length stroking deep inside her, Isabela's soft lips against her own, her silky breasts and rough nipples against her palms. She gasped in surprise when a long, warm body moulded itself against her back, and strong hands encircled her breasts. _Fenris_. Without thinking, she intensified the roll of her hips, to be rewarded by a strangled groan from her lover. Isabela was moaning loudly now, grinding herself into Zevran's talented mouth, obviously close to completion.

Vi looked down on Fenris' hands, on the twisting vines of lyrium covering his arms and shivered. Taking hold of his wrists, she turned her head to catch his gaze.

"May I?" Her fingers were itching to try her magic on him, but Isabela had warned her that she needed to check with him first.

He hesitated for a mere heartbeat, then nodded. "If you're careful."

"Keep it slow, sweet thing." Isabela's breath was coming in quick pants now. "A little goes a long way with him."

Vi nodded and let a tiny amount of magic flow from her fingertips. The effect was mind-blowing. Sparks of blue energy began to race along Fenris' markings, making him hiss with pleasure. The sight of it was enough for Isabela who reached over Vi's shoulder to kiss him hard, her body twitching in the throes of an intense orgasm, her cries muffled by Fenris' lips.

Zevran laughed giddily and pushed her aside without further ado, so he could watch Fenris. Vi saw the hunger in his eyes and added another trickle of magic, just enough, careful not to go to far. She must have judged correctly, for Fenris arched up into her again, holding her tighter, his cock rock-hard against her back.

When he saw Fenris' hands on her skin, tattoos flashing an intense blue, Zevran cried out sharply. His hips snapped up, and she felt him tense and thicken inside her, until there was nothing but the pulse of his release, hot and deep, the expression on his face, lips parted, eyes almost black with lust, drinking in her face.

Zevran was still shaking with the aftershocks, when Fenris' hands gripped her hips hard, pulling her up and bending her forward. Before she knew what was happening, he was thrusting inside her, his cock replacing Zevran's, heavy and thick and long, and oh Maker, did those tattoos actually reach _there_? A white-hot rush of pleasure was lancing right through her, washing through every inch of her, consuming her completely. Dimly she knew she was screaming, her body convulsing uncontrollably until she was contained in a firm, sure embrace, _Zevran's_ embrace, his strong arms holding her, even as Fenris found his release with a final, rough growl.

Isabela had watched it all avidly, but she was pouting now, her eyes flashing hotly. "I think I'm jealous."

Zevran rolled over on his stomach to kiss her. "Don't worry, _carissima_. Give me a few minutes, and I'll be ready for another round."

Fenris grunted his assent, and Vi felt a pleasant tingle deep in her stomach. _Not complaining_. She was grateful for the twist of fate that had led Fenris and Isabela to their inn. This promised to be an unforgettable night for all four of them.

* * *

_Hugs and thanks to zevgirl for a quick and uncomplicated beta job on this. ;-)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance Encounters - part 2**

"So, you haven't told us yet what brings you here, to Nevarra." Isabela was grinning at Zevran, her eyes raking unabashedly over his naked back down to his shapely ass.

He shrugged. "No particular reason. We try to keep moving. A while ago we realized someone is trying to track down Vi, and she doesn't want to be found."

His gaze wandered affectionately over his beloved's naked body. Vi was lying on her back next to Fenris, her eyes closed, her flanks still trembling from their exertions. His smile turned into a frown when he saw the angry red marks on her white skin, left by Fenris' punishing grip. Zevran wasn't the jealous type, but he found he resented the other man marking her like this.

Isabela's voice tore him out of his broodings. "Well, I'm sure as long as she's in your company, she can successfully avoid detection."

"You flatter me, _bella_." His eyes half-closed in pleasure as Isabela ran a hand through the long golden strands of his hair, carefully disentangling them. "But it's true, we've been lucky so far. Where have you been all this time?"

The pirate sighed. "Hanging around Brandel's Reach for some time, then cruising along the coast, trying to catch some of those fat Orlesian merchantmen. We ran out of provisions, though, and I have some contacts here in Cumberland, so..."

Her hand was slowly moving down his back, soft strokes punctuated now and then with a slight scratch of her long nails. Zevran sighed with contentment and rolled over, stretching to display his taut stomach and flat chest, liberally adorned with tattoos.

Isabela laughed softly. "You are just so incredibly beautiful, Zev, and you know it."

He pushed himself up on his elbows and winked at her. "I do. But then you, my dear, are so very delicious as well."

Her eyes travelled down his body toward the clear evidence that he was, indeed, ready for a second round. She unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of his cock, long, slim and caramel brown.

He grinned. It was easy to read her thoughts. "Feel free."

Isabela didn't have to be asked twice. Her full, red lips closed around him, warm and wet and tight, and he sighed with bliss.

* * *

Vi opened her eyes to see Isabela's dark head bend down over Zevran's lap. She smiled at the expression on his face. She knew the pirate and he went way back, and had always been lovers as well as friends. Years ago, when they hadn't been together for long, she would have felt threatened by seeing him with another woman, but that time was long past. She knew him so well, knew he needed those occasional adventures, but would always, always come back to her. He had never given her reason to doubt his utter love and devotion.

If she was honest, it actually turned her on, seeing him like this with Isabela, his fists clenching in her long, black hair, his eyes closed, his lips trembling as he muttered endearments in Antivan, always a sure sign he was enjoying himself. She was still feeling full and sore from earlier, but watching his arousal made a familiar heat spread between her legs, made her eyes darken and her breath hitch.

A curious shiver ran over her back, and she turned to find Fenris had sat up and was watching her, his eyes focussing intently on her bruises. "I'm sorry I hurt you." His voice was deep and husky.

She shook her head. "Don't be. It's all good. I could heal them if I wanted to."

"Come here." He easily pulled her into his lap, arranging her on his legs so they both could watch Zevran and Isabela. His hands were strong and assured and she leaned against his hard chest with a happy sigh, savouring his warmth.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" He breathed into her ear, smiling when the tip twitched in response.

Isabela had pulled back now, and they had an unimpeded view of Zevran's body, the muscles rippling in his stomach, his magnificently erect cock, a small bead of moisture forming at its tip.

Zevran caught Vi's gaze for a moment and smiled at her, then returned his attention to Isabela. "Well, _carissima_? How do you want me? Do you still prefer to be on top?"

Isabela bit her lip, considering for a moment. "Not this time." She lay back and spread her long legs wide, drawing Zevran between them with practiced ease. "I want you to be able to move freely."

He pushed himself up on his arms, reached down and carefully aligned himself, then thrust hard inside her, at the same time biting down on the junction between her neck and her throat. Isabela's head flew back with a long sigh of pleasure, and her eyes closed in delight. Zevran smiled and pulled back with exquisite slowness, then thrust hard again.

Vi heard Fenris sharp intake of breath and felt him against her back, hard and ready again. His hands were moving swiftly down her body to part her legs, and she strained into his touch, eager to feel the lyrium tingle along her heated core. She was so wet, just by watching the other two, and when Fenris felt her, he gave up all hesitation and buried a finger deep inside her. Vi moaned, grinding herself against him.

"More." He smiled at the urgency in her voice, but complied willingly, adding a second finger, then a third when she huffed impatiently.

Vi buried her face in his chest, completely overwhelmed. He was stretching her so deliciously, the slight burn of it combining with the electricity of the lyrium to keep her perched exactly on the edge between pain and pleasure. She whined softly, rubbing her head against his shoulder, catching his ear between her teeth. Fenris hissed with delight.

"You are so lovely." His voice caught on the last word, and his hand lost its steady rhythm. "I want..."

It was more than obvious what he wanted. She turned in his arms so that she was facing him, her legs wrapped around his slim hips, and took hold of him, guiding him inside her heat. His mouth opened in a long drawn-out sigh as she slowly slid down the length of him, savouring every inch.

"Vi... so good." His lips found hers in a long, sensuous kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth with a thoroughness that left her entirely breathless.

She had almost forgotten about Zevran and Isabela until she heard the pirate's hoarse cry of completion. Only moments later both of them were wrapping themselves around her and Fenris, two pairs of hands caressing them.

"Violetta." Zevran's voice was shaky as he took hold of her hips and began guiding her movements, setting an irregular rhythm that had Fenris gasp helplessly.

Isabela wasn't idle either. Her clever hands were dancing down to where their bodies met, teasing and stroking until Vi couldn't hold back any longer. With a single, high-pitched cry, she came, waves of pleasure washing all over her body. Fenris held on a little longer, despite Isabela's insistent caresses, but finally his hips jerked up hard and he was spilling deep inside her, his body sinking back into Isabela's arms, boneless and exhausted.

"You are so beautiful, _caro mio_." Zevran reached over to pull Fenris into a long, slow kiss. There was the tiniest moment of hesitation, but then Fenris returned the kiss eagerly, cupping Zevran's face in his hand.

"You too." The deep, husky voice barely rose above a whisper, but Vi felt him twitch inside her, and smiled to herself as she carefully slid off him.

_This is not over._

* * *

For now, though, they were all sweaty and exhausted. Isabela was grateful when Zevran slipped into his pants and disappeared for a moment, returning with a pile of towels and some water, which Vi warmed with a lazy flick of her fingers. They cleaned each other up tenderly, then snuggled together under a heap of blankets and dozed for a while.

Isabela woke to find Fenris looking at her, a small smile on his lips, his large green eyes full of hidden meanings.

"You okay?" She extended a hand to caress his cheek, feeling oddly proud when he leaned into her touch.

"More than okay." He turned his head just far enough to kiss her palm. "This is... nice."

"Mmmmmhmmm." Isabela yawned and stretched, enjoying the way his eyes followed the motion of her breasts. Zevran was only half-asleep, his golden eyes glinting between his long lashes, but Vi was completely out of it, cuddled up close against his shoulder, dark shadows under her eyes betraying her exhaustion.

The room was warm and cosy, and the tangle of limbs around her comforting and relaxing. Within moments, she felt her own eyes fall shut again. Somewhere at the edge of her consciousness she heard the men's voices, low and dark, and she smiled in her sleep.

When she opened her eyes again some time later, Vi's head was lying heavy on her thigh and Zevran's warm body was no longer spooned around hers. She wasn't really surprised to found he had moved to the other side of the bed with Fenris, and the two of them were busy exploring each other's bodies. Zevran's interest had been obvious from the start, and she knew Fenris enjoyed being with a man now and then. Neither of them had noticed she was awake yet, and she was content for the time being to just lay back and watch for a while.

Zevran was wholly caught up in what he was doing to the other elf, his eyes fixed on Fenris' face, carefully monitoring his reactions, playing the lithe, strong body like an instrument, the touch of his fingers so light and deft that Isabela felt a sting of envy. _Zevran. The undisputed master of the art of love._ She knew so well how it felt to be on the receiving end of his caresses, and she understood only too well the abandon with which Fenris delivered himself to those experienced hands.

Fenris was wholly beautiful like this, his face open and vulnerable, his body relaxed except for his straining erection. Zevran had produced a bottle of oil from somewhere and was now slowly preparing himself, his face tense with anticipation. When he positioned himself on top of Fenris and slowly, oh so slowly sank down, Isabela couldn't hold back her moan any longer.

She felt a movement on her thigh, and realized Vi had woken up and was watching the two of them with the same fascination. Smiling, she reached down to stroke the younger woman's cheek. "Aren't they perfect?"

"They are," Vi agreed with a smile. "Though I wish they'd save some of this for the two of us."

Isabela snorted, watching the two of them. "Not a chance."

They had fallen into a slow, steady rhythm, picking up speed almost imperceptibly, both of them breathing hard. Isabela sighed wistfully.

"I have something that you might enjoy. In case you can't wait, you know?" There was an edge to Vi's smile as she reached for a velvet bag carefully stowed away under the bed.

She rummaged inside it for a moment and then produced a large, longish object made from ivory. "Zev got this for me in a brothel in Antivan City." Her smile was definitely predatory now. "They call it _The Arishok._"

Isabela whistled softly as she took in the size of the toy and its carefully crafted shape. "Yup. That sounds about right."

Vi cocked her head. "Want to try it? It feels nice, you know. Warm and firm. Not as good as the real thing, but-"

Isabela licked her lips. "Hmmmm. I think I'd like that. Or I could use it on you. If you're not too sore, that is."

With a grin, Vi reached out and let her hand trail up Isabela's firm, brown thigh. The pirate felt a curious tingle and then a pleasant coolness between her legs.

"Rejuvenation spell," Vi explained. "How else do you think I keep up with Zev? Though he could probably do with one too tonight."

Their heads turned back to the two men whose movements were becoming slightly less controlled now. Zevran was bathed in sweat, his own arousal clearly visible.

Isabela swallowed. "Whatever we do, I want to keep watching."

"Agreed." Vi's voice was husky. "Come."

Leaning back against the bed's headboard, she spread her long legs and pulled Isabela between them, facing away from her. Then she ran a soft hand down Isabela's body, adding just the tiniest hint of magic.

Isabela gasped when the tingling feeling sparked against her breast, making her nipples stiffen immediately.

"Shhhh," Vi whispered into her ear, even as her hand wandered deeper, setting Isabela's skin on fire. "You don't want to distract them, do you?"

Isabela bit her lip so hard that it bled and somehow managed to stay quiet as Vi's fingers began to dance along her core, light and teasing, keeping the magical enhancement to an absolute minimum to avoid overstimulation. She was obviously not doing _that_ for the first time, Isabela thought incoherently, struggling hard to keep from moaning, the enforced silence intensifying each sensation to the point of pain.

But when Vi finally reached for the ivory rod and slowly, oh so slowly inched it inside her, there was no holding back any more. There was simply no way she could hold back her cry of pleasure, not with the way it was filling her so deliciously, not when Vi was somehow moving it right in time with Fenris' increasingly erratic thrusts.

Zevran's eyes flew wide open at her cry, and when he saw what they were doing, his eyes widened and his hand went down straight to his engorged shaft. He had hardly touched himself when he came, spilling all over Fenris' stomach, making the other elf hiss in delighted surprise.

None of them lasted long after this. Fenris had been close anyway, and another flash of Vi's magic sent Isabela right over the edge as well. As if by some unspoken accord, they all gathered around Vi then, kissing and licking and suckling until she, too, cried out her completion.

"Oh my." Isabela realized she was still shaking. "And here I thought I'd seen it all."

Fenris laughed sleepily and pulled her close, his lips nuzzling softly against her shoulder. "Sleep."

His eyes were already falling shut. Zevran had curled up on his side right next to him, holding Vi in a tight embrace. Isabela closed her eyes.

_Sleep. And who knows, maybe tomorrow..._

* * *

_Thanks to zevgirl for another quick and thorough beta job!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chance Encounters - part 3**

Fenris was the first to wake, early in the morning when the first rays of sunlight fell through the window. With a wide yawn, he stretched, then wrinkled his nose. The odour of sex and warm bodies was pervasive. _Well, no surprises there. _Zevran and Isabela were curled up close together, his head pillowed on her breasts, their legs entangled. Vi had crawled a little to the side in her sleep and made herself a nest of blankets. As he pulled on his breeches, she raised her head and blinked at him, opening her mouth to speak.

He raised a finger to his lips to shush her, and she nodded, carefully disentangling herself and slipping out of bed. _So she's an early riser as well._ He knew Isabela well enough to not even try to raise her at this hour. He watched from the corner of his eye as Vi quickly washed and got dressed. She was really quite beautiful, and her movements had a natural grace and poise that immediately betrayed her elven heritage. When she noticed his gaze, she flashed him a quick smile, then ran a brush twice through her wild mop of hair before heading for the door. He followed her quietly.

Outside she broke the silence, taking his hand as they hurried down the stairs to the inn's back entrance. "Come along. I'm not sure the innkeep would be happy to learn that the room for two he rented was used by twice as many people last night."

Fenris grunted. "I doubt there's anyone in this inn who didn't hear us."

"True." Vi laughed. "Let's explore a bit. I'm dying for fresh rolls."

They set out together, strolling through back alleys and along the sea front until they found a baker. Vi made a face at the pervasive smell of fish and seaweed, and he silently agreed with her. He had never found seafood particularly appetizing. They bought a large bag of sweet rolls and slowly walked back toward their inn. When they neared the door, Vi sighed.

"You know, it's really no use going back now. Zev won't be awake for a few hours at least."

"Neither will Bela," he agreed. "We might as well find a quiet corner and have breakfast outside."

"Oh yes, let's do that." Her face was shining with delight. "I think I saw a little park a ways back."

They headed for the small enclosure, just a tiny spot of green among the houses, with a few benches and some scraggly trees. It was deserted at this time of the day, and they made themselves comfortable on one of the benches, Fenris leaning back against a dry stone wall while Vi snuggled up on his lap.

"Mmmmhmmm, delicious." She took a large bite from one of the rolls. "It's so wonderful to be out early when it's still nice and quiet. That blighted assassin doesn't know what he's missing."

There was a world of affection in her tone, and he smiled. "You love him very much."

A brief shadow crossed her face. "I do. And I hate to think that one day I'll have to leave him behind, when it's time for my Calling."

Fenris shook his head. "He won't let you go alone." When she raised a questioning eyebrow, he reached out to gently brush a strand of hair from her forehead. "He's yours, body and soul. No matter where you go, he'll follow you."

Vi bit her lip. "But I don't want him to."

Fenris shrugged. "He won't care."

She shook herself, as if trying to get rid of the dark thoughts. "Thank you for last night, Fenris. Not many men are so... generous."

It was his turn to be surprised. "Isabela doesn't belong to me. And trust me, I was enjoying myself as well."

She actually blushed a little. "Yeah, well, it was pretty spectacular."

He felt his own ears grow hot at the memory of what they had done. Without conscious thought, he pulled her closer and let his lips brush against hers. "You are spectacular."

She sighed, and her lips parted willingly. It was a sweet, long drawn-out kiss, without urgency or pressure. They were both far too sated from last night's pleasures to seriously consider more vigorous activities, but it was pleasant to sit here, lazily caressing her firm, high breasts, enjoying the way she snuggled against his body. Good to know they could enjoy this without any feelings of guilt or any worries about the future. The little park was a singularly peaceful place at this hour, with the noises of the town muted in the background and the sun just beginning to warm the stones behind them. He gave himself up fully to the moment, abandoning all thought and anxiety for a while.

* * *

When they finally made their way back to the inn, Vi winked at Fenris conspiratorially. "How do you think we'll find them? Sleeping or shagging?"

He smiled dryly. "Both are distinct possibilities, I'd say."

But when they got back into the room, Zevran and Isabela were both up and getting dressed. Zevran was already in full leather armour again and about to help Isabela lace up her corset, finishing off the task with a tender kiss on her neck.

"Thank you." She had turned back and was smiling at him, without any coyness or attempt at seduction.

Then she walked up to Fenris to greet him with a chaste kiss. "You're back. What have you gotten me?"

"Sweet rolls." He handed her the bag. "Here. Enjoy."

Zevran was packing up their belongings, with a look of regret around the room. "Ah, it would have been a pleasure to stay a bit longer."

Vi walked up to him and kissed him. "Do we have to leave already?"

He smiled at her and paused for a moment in what he was doing. "You know it's for the best. This is a big city, and it's too easy to run into someone who recognizes you."

"Not if we stay in our room." Vi grinned mischievously at Zevran, and it was obvious he wouldn't be able to resist her. "Come on. Just a few more days?"

"Now, that..." Isabela put an arm around her shoulder and placed a hearty kiss on her cheek. "That is the best plan I've heard in years."

* * *

_Hugs and thanks to zevgirl!_


End file.
